Katie and Kyubi accidently ruin one of Nate's dreams
by fuckret
Summary: Nate wants to confess his everburning love to his teenaged crush. To bad life hates him.


As Nate walked down the sunny avenues, flowers in his clawed grasp, his mind swirled with happiness. No longer would his yokai companions call him "friendzoned" after would land his date with Katie, his longtime crush.

Every single thing was planned out. His hair was combed back, he wore clothes that were not T-shirts or camp pants, he had a fully detailed, 13 page nonunion for the discussion with her and her parents (especially her father, ). Nothing can possibly go wrong, he thought.

Hopping up to her family's door step, he knocked on the door to the tune of "Toredor March". He waited a moment for one of her parents to come out. Nate was surprised when the teenaged girl came to the door. He was so elated that he didn't notice that she looked flustered and had hickies on her neck.

"Oh, hiiiii Nate," she began, "what are you doing today?"

"Good morrow dear Katie," Nate read off his card, "I have come to ask you and your parents a boon of thee."

"Umm, my parents aren't here right now, maybe you should wait till later."

"Oh, well," Nate flipped through his book, "may I wait inside until they're home?"

"No!" Katie spat out too fast, "I mean... No, that wouldn't look good to them,".

OK, this was getting suspicious. Nate decided to dig a little deeper. He moved his head to look over his love interest. Hallway, living room, couch, hotline hiding behind it, coffee tab- wait what?!

"Whhhhaaaa?," Nate exclaimed aloud. Katie whipped her head to look behind her.

"Frick,"

Pause. Silence.

"Kyubi, you can come out now. I think Nate needs an explanation," Katie said breaking the silence. Kyubi climbed over the couch, relief washing over his face. Mr. Loverboy just stood there, aghast.

(Later)

"But why choose him over me?!" Nate sputtered. He was currently sitting on the fabric armchair, ready to spout five million questions to Katie and her lover, who was currently rolling his eyes.

"Nate," Katie was rubbing her eyes, "Kyubi has more...personality than you,"

"What," Nate dumbly replied.

"She's saying your boring," Kyubi piped in.

"Yeah, he's right. All you care about is manga, playing video games, catching bugs, and waning over me. That would be fine if you weren't also a lazy piece of crap. I mean, goddammit, how hard is it to even do the laundry without threats from your mom. I'm surprised your parents haven't kicked your ads harder. And you think the watch makes you so much cooler because instead of using the yokai's friendship to help them and other people, you just go and make them serve you like slaves with little consolation. And after all that, you still want a chance with a girl who has standards and doesn't want a lazy, insipid, piece of shit who can't do anything without a yokai's help. Also, Kyubi did bang me yesterday, and it. Was. Fricking. Great,"

Silence, silence, and more silence. Kyubi and Nate both were sitting there, staring in shock. Katie kept her slightly angry look.

It softened and she spoke, "Does that clear everything up?"

Nothing, Nate just sat there like a statue. He felt like his whole body has been burned.

"Hmm, yeah, he's down for the count," Kyubi commented. He lightly poked his face. Nate fell forward like a stone, causing the kitsune to jump back.

"Let's just bring him home to rest. Heave!" the two of them picked him up, head and feet respectively, and pulled him up to carry him to his house.

"I never knew you could be so harsh," Kyubi, in his human form, wondered.

"He's need to get over me. Nate's a great friend, but he can be pretty delusional. I mean, he didn't hear about how I said "I've already got a date," or how you would talk about me like I'm your world,"

"But you are my world!"

Katie giggled. "I know, but my point is he's thick in the head. Hard truth is the only cure for him. Phew, we're finally here,"

The three were in front of the Adams household. Mrs. Adams was leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed. She obviously expected this.

Kyubi was the first to speak,  
"Good Evening, Mrs. Adams, we just came over to drop someone off,"

"He told me this morning he had some "important" business today. All I could think was how long it would be before I had to drag his body back home. But thank you for bringing him home, you didn't have to go through the trouble,"

"No, no, it's our pleasure to help you, ma'am. It's good to pitch in seeing the problem child you have," Nate twitched in his coma. Lily Adams gave a chuckle.

"Well, thank you, I'll carry him to bed," Mrs. Adams heaved the teen over her shoulder in one smooth movement.

"Have a great night you two, remember to wear protection," she closed the door behind her.

Now, Kyubi and Katie was the one acting like a statue, his cheeks red like apples.

"Maybe we should take her advice, " Katie poked in. She gave a hearty laugh as the flustered fox began to blush even harder and spurt outgo she shouldn't be so lewd.

And this is only the beginning.


End file.
